


Our Sweet Disaster (Sonny Carisi)

by CarisiIsMyHomeBoy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy/pseuds/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy
Summary: The one where Sonny comes over for your birthday.





	

As much as you loved going out for your birthday, hitting up different bars around the city when it was snowing this hard just did not sound enjoyable. Coincidentally, your friends didn’t think so, either.

You were thankful for Sonny, though. When you asked your friends if they wanted to come to your apartment to hang out for the evening, they all told you that they were too nervous to leave during the storm or just wanted to ‘have a quiet night in.’ Sonny, however, braved the storm, arriving at your doorstep with grocery bags full of ingredients to make your favorite, fettuccine alfredo, some Bordeaux for him, a nice bottle of scotch for you, and even two cupcakes from one of your favorite bakeries.

He may not be your closest friend, but Sonny was definitely your sweetest.

After he set the bags on your counter, he removed his scarf and coat and set them carefully on the back of one of your dining chairs. He must have just gotten off of work; he still had on his vest, tie, and badge. You watched him as he rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up to his elbows before digging into the bags. If you were being honest with yourself, it made him look sexy as hell.

You made yourself snap out of your trance, “Sonny, you didn’t have to buy all of this. We could have just ordered burgers.”

He shook his head, laying out all of his ingredients on your kitchen counter, “You think I was gonna let you eat a take-out burger on your birthday, doll?”

“At least let me help with the cooking,” you tried to grab a bag to help him unload, but Sonny quickly snatched it from your hands.

“No way, it’s your birthday,” he grinned, “but I’ll tell you what you can do. Wanna pour us some drinks?”

You considered protesting; you felt bad that he was doing all of this work for you, but instead you grabbed two glasses from your cabinet and opened the bottles, hopping on to a counter to sit while the wine breathed. You enjoyed watching him cook; he seemed so focused on how he chopped the garlic, how he grated the Parmesan just right. Not to mention seeing the veins in his forearms, and the fact that you had a perfect view of him in his grey pants from your spot on the counter.

While you had always thought of Sonny as attractive, you had never really thought about the two of you becoming anything more than friends. Sure, he was sweet, and funny, and, okay, you’ll admit it: incredibly hot, but he hadn’t shown any inclination that he thought of you as more than a friend, so why should you think of him that way? You were happy just being his friend, watching him cook in those damn grey pants.

Dinner was amazing, you learned that Sonny was an excellent cook (no surprise there,) and he even helped with the dishes afterwords. You and Sonny had a great time talking and just enjoying each other’s company; so much so that both of you forgot about your phones and focused on one another for most of the night. 

Though you had never thought of Sonny as anything more than your kind, dorky friend, being with him like this felt…nice. The domesticity of it all, the way his forehead crinkled when he laughed, the way he insisted on singing ‘Happy Birthday’ before you pretended to blow out the imaginary candle on your cupcake. It was a side of Sonny that you previously hadn’t gotten a chance to explore, and you found yourself feeling disappointed when he said he had to leave.

“It’s late, I should probably get goin’,” Sonny stood up from his spot at your dining table to reach for his phone. You nodded, before noticing the look of confusion on his face as stared at his phone screen.

“Sonny, what is it?” He didn’t answer you, though, instead he marched to your window, pulling the curtain back to show flurries of white filling the air.

“I got a notification on my phone about an hour ago that a bad blizzard was comin’ through.” You made your way to the window and peered outside; it had snowed quite a bit since you had gotten home. The ground was blanketed with snow, at least a few inches, and it showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. You didn’t want Sonny to have to walk home in this weather, especially since he only had his dress shoes with him.

“Well, Sonny, you can stay the night, if you want. I don’t have any clothes for you to change into or whatever, but, yeah you can stay if you don’t want to get out in that. I’ve got lots of blankets and I make a mean breakfast.”

“I don’t wanna put you out,“ he rubbed the back of his neck.

“You’re not putting me out, okay? I’m the one offering. You can even have my bed, the couch is actually pretty comfy.“ 

He seemed appalled at your offer, “I’m not taking the bed. I’m the guest!“ 

“And I’m the host!” Sonny looked like he was thinking hard about your proposal, but he ultimately nodded, loosening his tie, “Fine. But you’re not sleepin’ on the couch.”

-

“Sonny, you can take off your work clothes if you want. You won’t make me uncomfortable,” after deciding to find a movie on TV, you changed into your pajamas and gotten a blanket from your bed to share between you and Sonny, who was currently on the opposite end of the couch, still in his work clothes. 

“I can wait till we go to bed.“ 

“Sonny, I know what the male form looks like. You look uncomfortable,” he huffed, but he knew you were right, and unbuttoned his vest, shirt, and took off his belt, leaving him in his white undershirt and pants. He focused his attention back to the TV, the bright light from it shining into his face in the dark living room. You couldn’t help but stare at him, how the light highlighted his features perfectly. You found yourself unable to look away.

Sensing your eyes on him, he faced you, “Somethin’ wrong?”

“No! Um, I’m cold. Going grab another blanket,” you lied.

“We can cuddle. You know, body heat,” he took one of his arms from underneath the blanket and stretched it out, and the space between his arm and his chest looked too inviting not to take him up on that offer.

“Yeah, okay,” you scooted closer to him. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders while you fixed the blanket to better cover you both, and leaned into his body. You instantly felt warm, though you weren’t sure if it was because of Sonny’s body heat or because it was Sonny. Something about being close to him like this, his arm around you, or the way you could feel his heart beat made you feel the tension between you.

“This okay?” you felt him shift beside you, turning slightly to face you.

“Yeah, doll,” his eyes met yours, then your lips, and back to your eyes. You felt his heart begin to beat faster as he looked at you. You found yourself looking at his lips; how inviting they looked. Wanting to find out how they felt on yours, you decided to take a chance.

“Do you want to kiss me, Sonny?” He stiffened beside you, before using his free hand to cup your face, pulling you into him and placed his lips to yours. His lips were full, soft, and perfectly kissable. He seemed desperate, frantic as he slid the tip of his tongue over your lip and you opened for him, like this was something he had been wanting to do, but never had the nerve to.

You moved to straddle his lap, needing to be closer to him, kicking the blanket off of you in the process. The sudden rush of cold made you shiver, but Sonny’s hands were hot on your thighs. Sonny moved his hands from your legs to under your shirt, running his hands up and down your bare sides. You ground your hips down against his, and he pulled away.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” His face was serious as he broke away to ask, and to answer him you peeled your shirt off and tossed it, your bra soon following suit. He sucked in a breath when he saw your bare chest, and he licked his lips. Feeling him get hard underneath you, you smirked, but it quickly turned to a low groan when he pulled you closer to him to bring one of your nipples to his mouth. You laced your fingers through his hair as Sonny switched nipples, his hands never breaking contact with your skin.

You moved off of Sonny to pull your shorts off, him hastily lifting his hips to push his pants down, and you straddled him again. He pushed two fingers into your slick opening, making you moan out loudly. You rocked against his fingers as he curled them inside of you, and you twisted your fingers in his silver temples, lost in the pleasure that only his hand was giving you. 

You felt yourself getting close, and you stilled your hips, silently signaling Sonny to stop. He withdrew his fingers, making you sigh at the sudden lost of contact. Unable to help yourself, you stroked his cock a few times before sliding yourself down on him, taking him as deep as you could. Sonny let his head fall to the back of the couch as you started to move up and down. 

“You look gorgeous like this, doll. Fuck, you feel amazing,” he pulled you down for a kiss, his tongue tangling with yours, and he moaned into the kiss. You sped up, desperate for more and you broke from him, nuzzling your face in his neck. He grabbed your hips, helping you bounce while he whispered his praises. You felt that familiar burning in the pit of your stomach, your hips stuttering with your impending orgasm. He planted his feet on the ground, thrusting his hips up and reaching down to rub your clit to help you come. You found your release, shouting his name and that triggered Sonny’s own undoing.

Once you and Sonny came down from your highs, you didn’t move. You stayed silent while processing what had just occurred between the two of you, wondering what would now happen to your friendship. Could you and Sonny be just friends? Would he want more? Hell, you weren’t sure if you wanted more.

Sonny was the first to break the silence, “That was…amazin’.” 

“It was,” you nodded into his neck.

“Hey,” Sonny made you sit up, “This doesn’t have to mean anythin’ if you don’t want it to.” 

You look at his face as he chewed on his bottom lip, his brows knitted as he returned your gaze. He appeared nervous as he awaited your response. Suddenly it all made sense; his willingness to help you whenever you needed it, the coming over during the storm just to be with you on your birthday, the way he looked at you. Sonny had feelings for you. 

And you thought that you just might have feelings for him, too.

“What if I wanted it to mean something?” You asked with a smile. 

You could see the sparkle in Sonny’s blues at your words. His mouth spread into a wide smile as he began to trace his fingers on your back, “Then I’d really like that, doll.”


End file.
